Après le Noir
by MeiSaki
Summary: Vuelve. Presionó y envío en un mensaje ésta única palabra. Kougami/Makishima. AU.


PP no es mío, ya saben, y Après le Noir, la canción que me inspiró para hacer esto, tampoco. Pertenece a Ali Project :3

* * *

_«Cheri, mon amour_

_Yume de au_

_Watashi wa donna fû ni warau no?»_

Detestaba abrir los ojos a medio sueño. Le dejaba una amarga impresión de inconclusión al chocar de lleno contra la negrura concava del interior de sus párpados, justo antes de irrumpir en el mundo lúcido y refulgiente.

Los fragmentos se deshacían más rápidamente de lo que obraba su afán perezoso por retenerlos y darles un significado contundente. La cabeza le latía con punzadas de dolor agudo. Al parecer la migraña se había iniciado mientras dormía.

Acostado de lado en el diván de la estancia relativamente pequeña, su mirada lánguida vagabundeó errante entre las formas conocidas de muebles y sombras. Recayó entonces en los restos transparentes del vaso de cristal roto abandonados junto a la mesa baja de caoba. Una botella de vino blanco yacía sobre la misma, descorchada y a mi medio consumir. He aquí el origen de su presente malestar.

Aparte del hecho de tener escasa tolerancia al alcohol, éste le inducía a pensar en cosas tontas. A hacer cosas tontas. Y a decir palabras significativamente estúpidas con no más de dos copas en el sistema.

Pero aquello no constituía ahora más que un subterfugio al que hubo recurrido dos horas atrás en un intento mínimo por calmar su alma embravecida de desazón y pena. El cenicero de corte octogonal atiborrado de cigarros que no fumaba no le pasó desapercibido, lamentablemente.

_ «Esfúmate. Lárgate. Déjame. Desaparece.»_ Le aventó una retahíla de improperios que rebundaban ésta petición con tono inquisitivo y hostil. No recapacitó en que muy posiblemente se le había pasado el tejo en ello hasta que fué muy tarde y el sol ya había rotado su posición en las alturas más allá del ventanal acortinado en color damasco, y su cólera inopinada hubo mayoritariamente remitido.

Y ahora no quería ver, ni menos a un hacer caso de la tristeza pese a que la sentía con tanto ímpetu como a la pesadez dolorosa entre las sienes. Le carcomía; le usurpaba la consciencia disgustada y recelosa y le hacía escozer los ojos ambarinos con plañidera agua salina que se rehusaba a derramar sobre el sillón tapizado de azul oscuro debajo de su mejilla. No, no le permitiría a la desdicha rayana en el melodrama traspasar los límites de su fuero interno.

Nada tenía que reprochar; desde los inicios de su accidentada relación con Shinya, las peleas y discusiones acaloradas habían sido, en suma, incluso más abundantes que las demostraciones de afecto romántico. A él, a Makishima Shougo, le entretenía insidiosamente llevarle la contraria hasta en los aspectos más ínfimos de su existencia; complicando así la convivencia entre ambos. Aunque no dejaba de ser cierto también que poco a poco había ido ablandándose y creándole un espacio en su vida a expensa de su aprensión a los compromisos, y a su miedo visceral a un posible y eventual fracaso y rompimiento, que conllevaría una inevitable decepción posterior. Ocultaba aquello bajo capas y capas de pensamientos pragmáticos más congruentes y autoconvenientes; una fortaleza hecha de papel al fin y al cabo, complicada de edificar pero fácilmente destruíble. Solamente se requería de un soplido del viento para acabar con ésas falacias y empujarle a la oscuridad ineludible similar a la que seguía a la interrupción de una pesadilla cruel o a el resquebrajamiento gris de un sueño excepcional.

Y le imbuía el pensamiento contrito y acucioso de si estaría enamorado efectivamente de Kougami, o tan sólo de la compañía que él le proporcionaba y de la seguridad que esto le infundía aunque jamás lo demostrara.

Se incorporó sobre las rodillas y se acomodó un mechón lateral del lacio cabello blanco diamantino detrás de la oreja. No era precisamente que la acometida de aquella posibilidad aplastante le arredrara, pero si intensificó lo que ya cuajaba en su pecho apretado. Cualquier indicio de su enojo previo se desintegró y buscó a tientas el celular en la semipenumbra crepuscular hasta dar con él debajo de un cojín burdeo de terciopelo.

_«Vuelve.»_ Presionó y envío en un mensaje ésta única palabra.

**¤•:.::•.•::.:•¤**

Todavía estaba en el mismo lugar; sobre el diván azul, encogido y con la cara hundida en la suavidad del terciopelo cuando escuchó el sonido ronco y después chirriante de la puerta de entrada al abrirse.

Ahogó un suspiro y se giró cuando el sonido de los pasos conocidos se apagó e intuyó su presencia junto a sí. El moreno no le miraba con ojos cargados de enfado como hace horas atrás y como había supuesto que aún haría en cuanto lo encaró; sino más bien con una expresión serena que podría interpretar por una reflexiva y/o comprensiva. Le produjo un pujante sobrecogimiento. Se le arrebolaron los pómulos y se levantó con premura.

Al besarlo, el alivio extático fué superior y se impuso ante la ambigüedad de sus sentimientos. Kougami le respondió cálidamente y sostuvo su rostro terso entre sus manos. Sabía mejor que nadie, incluso que él mismo, que esa era la única forma en que él podia decirle: _«Me equivoqué. Lo siento » _Y lo aceptaba.

_«Que fais l'amour, et que fais la vie_

_Mô nannimo iwanaide_

_Kotae wa itoshii Hitomi no oku ni aru hazu_

_Dakara kô shite_

_Koibitotachi Mitsumeau none.»_


End file.
